


Drag Me

by halesiias



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesiias/pseuds/halesiias
Summary: Yuuri wasn't exactly sure how he ended up staying in the competition on Ciao Ciao's Drag Race for so long, but he did know that if he didn't pull himself together, he'd be gone for good.





	Drag Me

**Author's Note:**

> My part for the yoi collab game! It's extremely rushed and far from my usual style but I tried my hardest in the limited time I had to write. It's been a long time since I've written so it was a difficult, but I'm proud of myself for finishing. I hope you enjoy!

Superheroes. The theme just had to be superheroes.

Yuuri let out a long, dramatic sigh as he bent over his phone, searching vigorously for ideas on what exactly he could do for that challenge.

He was far from a comic geek, most of the queens in the competition weren't into that stuff either (save Phichit and Guang Hong, bless their nerdy hearts.) it was far from inside the range of his comfort zone, and if that wasn't enough, he was beginning to break down already.

Fortunately, it seemed he wasn't alone, as Seung gil's blank stare at the fabric before him and Michele's groans gave away their internal struggles as well. Still, they were still far more composed than Yuuri. He felt like banging his head down on the table and just sitting there until he died, the competition and all of life passing him by in an instant. Apparently, his distress showed more than he originally thought.

Across the room, Victor’s head perked up as his opponents showed their concern for the challenge. He did have the advantage in that aspect, but it didn't make him feel as relieved as he thought it should. His eyes landed on the struggling queen in the corner and he locked onto his target.

“Yuuri, are you alright?”

The tired man picked his head up and blinked slowly, s if he was trying to differentiate reality from imagination for a second, before he shot up like his early morning alarm was blaring across the room. Why was he, of all people, talking to him? He was the Victor Nikiforov, aka the incredible Victoria, world renown drag queen extraordinaire and winner of the sixth season of Ciao Ciao’s Drag Race. Did he really pity him that much? It was bad enough he had embarrassed himself in front of his longtime drag idol the previous week, now this? There was only so much a guy could take.

Victor chuckled lightly. “I'll take that as a no. Do you want some help? I know it's strange, but I do want to help you.”

Yuuri blinked. Then he stared for a while, before finally coming to his senses and gaping at Victor. “Why?”

Victor shrugged and picked at his nails nonchalantly. “I saw you were struggling and wanted to help. If my services aren't wanted, though…” he trailed off and frowned. “Then you'll be out of the competition. ”

Leave it to Victor to be so direct, Yuuri thought. The offer was tempting, sure, but at what cost? Would Victor blackmail him into doing his bidding? Would he expose his worst secrets and embarrassingly quiet social life before the other queens? Would it be possible to trust him? His spot was earned through hard work and dedication, and he wanted to prove his worth even further, no matter if he received some assistance along the way.

Yuuri hesitantly took Victor’s hand. “You'll help me, then?”

Victor smiled and nodded as he took a seat beside Yuuri. “Of course. Let's go to work, shall we?”

First they browsed for ideas and weighed out the options before Yuuri came up with a basic design. Then the two fell into a steady pace as Victor handed out criticism and compliments eagerly, all while simultaneously refining his own design. Yuuri swore Victor would never stop surprising him, and Victor smirked and insisted the same.

The hour of competition soon fell upon them, and Yuuri was once again stressing himself out. He'd rehearsed perfectly, took to the runway like he owned it and made a show, and Victor scooted up beside him and praised him endlessly.

That moment was long gone, though, and Yuuri feared the worst. What if his voice cracked, or he stumbled, or he began sweating so hard his makeup ran off? Well, that wasn't really possible, but he was panicking. 

Soon enough it was his turn, and Yuuri breathed heavily before getting in position to begin his presentation.

Breathe, he thought, just breathe.

And he was off.

Gasps filled the runway as Eros's figure appeared before them, all ogling the muscular legs clad in tight leather and a fierce look upon her face. She smirked as she took to the floor, hips swaying just right enough to make the men weak in the knees, swooning in delight over the masked queen. A confident face matched her walk, something Eros wouldn't have been able to do without the help of her fellow competitors’ support. 

No longer the helpless person from before, Eros was confident in her movements. She took center stage, and gave her piece of the presentation to the judges all she had.

 

For once, Yuuri was proud of his performance. It was a miracle in his mind he won the challenge, to be completely honest, but it brought a huge relief upon him. Of course he was still sad to see Christophe and Leo in the bottom going against each other for the lip sync battle (which Christopher would later win in a landslide, much to Leo’s disappointment. They made sure to send him off well, though) but overall he was fortunate to no longer be in that position.

What really surprised him was that he managed to win over Victor. He'd always been an unreachable idol, but no longer fell in that spot, as Yuuri managed to overcome even him for the win. Victor was kind, and risked the title for Yuuri’s sake. It was an entirely selfless move, and Yuuri couldn't thank him enough, even though Victor shrugged it off at first.

“Victor, thank you so much!” Yuuri cried after all their makeup had been removed and they were back in their street clothes. 

“No, thank you, Yuuri,” Victor said. “You made Ciao Ciao’s wig fly like superman. I've never seen someone so shocked before!”

Victor then smiled more gently and patted Yuuri’s head. “I'll help you from now on. I won't take no for an answer.”

“Are you sure? I thought you wanted to win.” Yuuri was distraught. Why would Victor give up a win for his sake?

Apparently Victor could read minds, because he quickly reassured him. “Don't worry, I don't plan on going easy on you, Yuuri. Don't think this means you can slack off either. I want to see your best performance yet for the next challenge, you hear me?”

Yuuri smiled, bright and genuine for his newfound companion.

“I wouldn't back down for the world, Victor.”


End file.
